


Deposit Day at Stark Tower

by raiining



Series: Stark Tower Living [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (minor) age play, Anal Plug, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Phil is kinda still Clint's favourite, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton does not trust easily.  When he does trust somebody, he does so absolutely, trusting with everything he has.  He wants to do what he can, anything he can, for them.  He wants to please them, wants to submit to them, because he trusts them to take what they want while giving him what <i>he</i> wants. </p>
<p>He understands that's a lot to ask, but fortunately the Avengers are up to the task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Porn.  Pure porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deposit Day at Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is the OT7 fic I've mentioned a few times on tumbler, but never got around to posting. A huge THANK YOU to Adamantsteve for beta'ing it for me! 
> 
> Written for purely selfish reasons, but posting because I know other people also love watching Clint be the Tower's willing bicycle. Enjoy!

Clint Barton does not trust easily. He has reasons, a long list of reasons, but the basics are a revolving door of betrayal and loss. 

It may have fucked him up a little.

What he loves best, what he wants most, is to be putty in the hands of the few people he trusts. He wants to do what he can, anything he can, for them. He wants to please them, wants to submit to them, because he trusts them to take what they want while giving him what _he_ wants. 

He understands that's a lot to ask of someone and before the Avengers Initiative, Clint trusted exactly two people. Two people who understood him, who were willing, enthusiastic even, to play to his own particular quirks.

Clint never expected to have either of them in his life. He definitely did not expect to be granted more. 

But Tony is a genius, and in his own way so is Bruce. Thor comes from a different planet and a different set of norms, and Steve, from what Clint can see, is slightly fucked up himself. Pepper has her own issues and Jane, Thor's girl, is just downright freaky.

"Physicists," Tony had said with a glint in his eye when they'd discussed it as a group.

"It gets lonely on a mountain in Hawaii," was all Jane would say in response.

So after Clint had tried hiding things and everyone had figured it out anyway they'd had a meeting, Pepper and Coulson had worked out a flow chart, and now Clint didn't bother wearing pants, most of the time.

"Harder," Natasha demanded. Clint fucked her harder.

He was in her bed today, in the bedroom Tony had given her, and he was fucking her with his fingers. Natasha didn't usually enjoy cock, although she could tolerate it for a time if she wanted. She much preferred dildos, long hard ones, and Clint's tongue and fingers.

"Good," she said, after he'd changed his rate and pace. "More."

Clint sucked at her clit, thrusting his tongue inside of her beside his own two fingers, and gave her his thumb. Her breath hitched when he did, but Clint kept going, just as hard and as fast as he had before. He knew better than to let up the pace. Natasha didn't like to tell people things twice.

Nat let him fuck her like that for a while, and Clint loved it every second of it. He lost himself in the taste and feel of her. He tongued at her clit, then sucked her in – hard – giving her just the edge of his teeth. After two years, he knew what she liked. 

"Enough." Nat said, after what felt like hours. Clint couldn't help but whine, low in his throat, because he loved fucking Natasha like this. _Loved_ it. He did what he was told, though, and took back his his fingers and tongue. Nat twisted around, her hand going underneath her pillow, and pulled out her second favourite dildo. It was wide and purple, and Clint felt anticipation curl deep in his gut. He hoped she'd fuck him with it. Clint suddenly wanted cock so bad, he had to put a hand on his dick to keep himself from coming. 

"Fuck me with it," Nat told him, and smiled when Clint swore. She knew that he wanted it and she wasn't going to give it to him. That turned him on more than the dildo did, and Nat knew that too. 

She repositioned herself around him, hitching up her hips and letting her knees fall apart. Clint sat back on his heels and got the dildo ready for her. He warmed it between his hands and then sucked on the hard plastic. Nat hated lube, the slippery feel of it, and she was wet enough from his work not to need any. 

When it was ready, Clint leaned back over her. He sucked at her clit for a moment and then thrust his tongue deep inside her, pulling back only to push the dildo forward instead. 

Nat didn't moan, but her mouth did fall open. Her breathing grew heavy. She dropped her knees to either side, opening herself up, and Clint groaned at the sight of her. He fucked her hard, using long, sure strokes, just this edge of ruthless. 

Fuck, she looked so good like this, open and demanding, and Clint wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make her come. He leaned down and sucked at her clit, fucking her with the dildo.

He kept his other hand well away from his dick, knowing he would come in a heartbeat if he touched himself. Natasha hadn't told him what she wanted, and Clint didn't want to come without permission. 

"Harder," Nat told him, her voice just slightly breathless. "Come on, Clint. Fuck me harder."

Clint whined, but did as she asked.

Nat's breath came faster, and her hips lifted slightly off the bed, pressing her clit into Clint's tongue. "You can come if you want to. Or don't. I really don't care." 

And she didn't. She _didn't_. She only wanted to get off, and he was here to help her with that. He was a tool, like the dildo – something to be used and then thrown away. 

It shouldn't have been as hot as it was. 

"Fuck," Clint whispered, wrecked, and put a hand on his cock. 

Nat arched, her knees spreading wider, and Clint pushed the dildo deeper inside of her. She moaned, just a quick, cut off sound, but it went straight to Clint's dick.

He didn't fight it, just put a hand on his cock and stroked himself as he fucked her. Clint sucked at her madly, tongue sweeping up and down her clit, as he pushed the dildo into and out of her. He pulled it out all the way and held it against her clit as she bucked underneath him, and then shoved it back deep inside.

As he did, Nat came with a sudden, sharp twitch of her hips. She didn't bother to inform Clint that she was close, and he didn't dare change his tempo, fucking her through her orgasm. He licked and sucked at her, tasting the change on her skin, and came with a grunt into his own fist.

As her shudders eased, Clint withdrew the dildo slowly and licked it clean. He lay it in her open palm when she proffered it. Dildo in hand, Nat swung her legs over his head and bounced up from the bed. Clint groaned and let himself fall forwards, sprawling onto the damp covers, wet from Natasha's sweat and their mixed juices.

"Poor boy," Nat said with a laugh in her voice. Sex always made her disgustingly full of energy. She leaned over and ruffled his hair. "All tuckered out. I think I'll tell Stark you're in here, ass in the air, sated and just waiting to be fucked. I bet he'd like that."

Clint groaned into the mattress, just thinking about it. Nat chuckled at him again and left. 

He didn't bother moving, he was too comfortable to move, and after all there was a chance Nat would actually do as she had said. It was too good a chance to miss.

He must have dozed off, a delicious sensation, to sleep knowing he was safe and cared for, but a low chuckle from the doorway woke him up.

"Natasha wasn't lying. This is a buffet. That ass bored and waiting for me, Barton?"

Clint didn't have to turn to see Tony – he could imagine the other man's smirking expression. He shivered all over. Tony must have seen it – Tony saw everything – because Clint could hear his feet on the wooden floors as he padded across the room.

Tony was efficient. His clothes were off before he had even made it to the bed. Clint felt the mattress dip a little as Tony climbed on, and the shock of sensation as the genius billionaire straddled the back of Clint's legs.

"Mmmm," Tony said, rubbing a hand up and down Clint's spine. The touch was rough and a little careless, like Tony was admiring a particularly nice statue he owned. Clint shivered again.

"Natasha said she left you sated," Tony said, his hands wandering down to grip Clint's ass. He flexed his palms, grasping as Clint's cheeks, and Clint fought and lost an aswering moan. "But I'm seeing a distinct lack of satisfaction. You want a cock in your ass, Barton?"

Clint didn't bother reply, just lifted his hips hopefully as Tony continued to palm him. Tony chuckled, then swatted his cheeks. Clint bit his lip and gasped. 

"Fortunately for you, I need a distraction from my own brilliance," Tony said. He leaned over, and Clint heard the pop of a cap coming off. A second later there were warm, slick fingers rubbing over his hole. 

Clint moaned again and dug his hips into the mattress. He had just come, he knew he couldn't get it up again if he tried, but fuck did that feel good.

"Oh yeah," Tony said from behind him, still straddling his thighs. "That's good, Barton. That's nice. Maybe I won't even work you up. You're so loose and relaxed from coming. Maybe I'll just slick you up and bury my cock inside of you. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd take it. You're good at taking it up the ass."

Clint swore and angled his hips, jerking as Tony stuck a finger inside of him. He _was_ loose from just coming, and he wished he could do it like Tony said. No prep – no lube even. Dry and hard. He couldn't, but he wished that he could.

Tony wasn't being gentle with him, but he did slick up his fingers again. He pushed another digit inside and stretched him. Clint groaned and took it as best he could, willing himself to relax, to accept the intrusion. Tony chuckled again, a low deep sound, and gave him another finger.

Fuck, it was almost too much. Clint groaned again, and Tony laughed, withdrew his fingers, and replaced them with his tongue. 

"Fuck!" Clint said, hips coming off the bed as Tony's tongue dipped into him. 

Tony leaned back and swatted at his ass – hard – stinging him.

"No talking," he said, stern as Tony ever got. "Talking is my job, Barton. You aren't good enough at it. No talking. Just take what I give you."

Clint had to bite his lip to keep from swearing again, but he kept himself from making a sound. Tony grunted, a pleased noise, and went back to tonguing his hole. Clint arched and twisted beneath him and Tony hit him again, a ringing slap that felt too good to be a real protest.

"Keep up this wiggling and I really am going to smack you," Tony said, his breath sounding heavy. He leaned back and pushed his fingers back in, thick and heavy and all three of them at once. Clint bit back a groan and pushed his hole against Tony's hand.

"I'll get a paddle and just beat your ass," Tony went on, "then I'll fuck you so hard it hurts. I'll hit you, leave my palm print on your skin, and then laugh when Coulson gives me shit for it. I'll tell him you liked it, that you begged for it, and I bet you would, wouldn't you Barton? I bet you'd beg me to do it again."

Clint's breathing was heavy and ragged, his hips coming up and down off the bed, taking Tony's fingers and trying to keep his mouth shut. Tony said no talking, but all Clint wanted to do was agree with him. _Yes, yes I'd do it, yes I'd beg, yes hit me again, please._

"Fuck," Tony said, his voice ragged as he drew his fingers out. Clint bit down on a whimper, and kept his hips high, hoping – 

And then there was the pressure of Tony's cock at his hole, and oh yes, this was what Clint wanted. He held himself still as Tony pressed into him, and took what Tony had to give.

Tony grunted and held himself still, cock pressed into Clint's ass, for a breathless moment. When he'd gotten ahold of himself, Tony started to fuck him. He pushed in with long, deep thrusts that made Clint choke off a moan and scramble at the bedsheets, getting himself up and onto his forearms to better brace himself for Tony's cock.

"Yeah," Tony moaned, his breath coming in sharp, short gasps, "yeah, come on up on your arms, on your knees, even. Fuck, get on all fours and take it, just take it –" he punctuated each order with a deep, penetrating thrust, and Clint hurried to obey. He pushed himself onto all fours without breaking Tony's rhythm, and Tony leaned forward and braced himself on Clint's hips. He held himself there, balancing over Clint's back, and just starting _giving_ it to him. 

Clint held himself as still as he could, breathing through his mouth in a desperate attempt not to make a sound. 

"Fuck, this isn't good," Tony said, the breathless tone of his voice giving lie to his words. "I can't see you on your knees without thinking there should be someone in front of you." Clint couldn't help but buck his hips at that, and Tony laughed and fucked him some harder.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I called Pepper up here and sat her down in front of you. You're too spent to fuck her, so you'd have to eat her out. Use your tongue and suck her. You probably still taste like Natasha, don't you? Pep'd love that, she loves how Natasha tastes. You'd fuck her with your tongue and she'd love it, moaning gorgeously, while I sat here and fucked your ass."

Clint liked that image, oh yes he liked it, and from the feel of it Tony liked it too. His thrusts were shorter now, cock pumping in and out of Clint's hole, and Clint could feel him getting close. 

He pushed his hips back onto Tony's cock and Tony groaned and leaned forward, bracing more of his weight on Clint's hips. He gave two more short, sharp thrusts before stopping, holding himself deep inside Clint's ass he came. 

Clint held himself up on all fours, feeling Tony pulse deep inside of him. He wasn't hard, he couldn't be so soon after coming, but he tingled all over. A good, well fucked feeling rose up insde of him, and Clint let his head fall forward onto the bed.

Tony gave him several more thrusts, deeper this time, cock already softened, to empty himself inside of Clint. Finally he leaned back and his cock slipped free, cum trailing down Clint's ass and onto the back of his thighs.

"Fuck," Tony said, again, voice breathless and sated. "God, that felt good." He climbed down from the bed and Clint let his arms and legs collapse. He fell back onto the covers in approximately the same position Tony had found him in, and listened while Tony collected his shorts and pants and slipped them on.

"I'm back off to the labs!" Tony said, cheerful again. He was like Natasha after sex, energized and bouncy. All Clint wanted to do was sleep.

Tony slapped his ass to wake him up. "Bruce is going to need a break in about an hour," he told him. His voice wandered away for a moment, before coming back. Clint grunted as he felt the mattress dip again. Tony had propped himself up beside Clint. 

"Let's make sure you're ready for him," Tony said. He hands were on Clint's ass again. Tony pried his cheeks apart and ran a finger through the mess of cum around his hole, making Clint groan. Tony laughed and pressed the tough edge of a rubber butt plug against Clint's ass. 

"There," Tony said as he pushed the plug inside of him. Clint squeezed his ass around the plug, grunting to himself, and Tony laughed and swatted him again. He levered himself off the bed, and Clint could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice. "We'll make it Deposit Day," he said, "see if we can't all fill you up with cum."

And fuck, but did the sound of that drive Clint's hips into the mattress again. Tony laughed and turned towards the door. 

"One hour," he called over his shoulder as he left. "Don't be late, or I'll sick JARVIS on you."

 

*

 

Clint dozed for the next hour, his body sated and a little sore. His ass stung where Tony had hit it, and the plug felt huge and cumbersome in his ass, but he was awake and moving again before the hour was out. 

He didn't bother putting on jeans, just threw on a loose pair of boxers and a soft t-shirt, and headed down the elevator to the labs.

Bruce was alone when Clint got there, and he could see that Tony was right. There was a line of tension between the scientist's eyes, and his shoulders where tight underneath his white coat. Clint slipped into the lab using his own personal codes, and went to his knees beside the scientist's stool. 

Bruce was looking through a microscope, his attention completely elsewhere. Clint didn't think he even knew he was there, but soon enough there was a hand on his head, stroking his hair. Clint looked up.

Bruce was smiling down at him. The line between his eyes was gone. 

"Did Tony send you down to distract me?" he asked, his hand on Clint's face now, thumb tracing the corner of Clint's mouth. Clint didn't bother replying, just nodded and turned his head into Bruce's hand.

"Mmm," Bruce said, sweeping his thumb over and across Clint's bottom lip. He stopped and thrust his thumb deep inside Clint's mouth, feeling the flat plane of his tongue. Clint gasped, then sucked hard on the intrusion.

"I guess I could use a break," Bruce murmured, and Clint moaned. He sucked harder on Bruce's thumb, taking the whole appendage into his mouth, and used just the slightest edge of his teeth to graze Bruce's skin.

Bruce let him, using his other hand to undo his pants and zipper. He didn't bother pushing his pants down, just reached inside and pulled his hardening cock out through the slip of his boxers. 

When he'd freed himself, Bruce slipped his thumb out of Clint's mouth. He cupped Clint's head, drawing him down to the head of his cock, now half-hard. Clint went willingly.

Clint braced himself with a hand on each of Bruce's knees, and licked him once from the base of his shaft to the head of his cock, then he took Bruce's whole length in his mouth, sucking him down all the way, until Bruce groaned. His hands, which had slipped to Clint's shoulders, came back up to his head. He gripped Clint hard behind the ears, and Clint groaned at the pressure. 

He _loved_ sucking cock, and he loved it even more when someone's hands were on his head. Clint opened his mouth and took as much of Bruce down as he could, bucking as Bruce's cock hit the back of his throat. He coughed, and Bruce let him up, his hands still heavy on Clint's head.

Clint took a moment to collect himself, and Bruce's hands tightened. Clint went down again, sucking hard. He bobbed up and down on Bruce's cock, going with the pressure of his hands, and felt Bruce go from half-hard to all the way there.

Clint lost himself in the movement, his world narrowing to the feel of Bruce's heavy cock in his mouth and Bruce's hands on his head. He forgot the cool air of the lab and the way the floor bit into his knees. He concentrated only on sucking the scientist off, and whined when Bruce abruptly let go his head, his hands coming around to force Clint's mouth from his cock.

"Wha– ?" Clint protested, and looked up to see Bruce breathing hard. 

"I said," JARVIS's dry tones informed him, and Clint had to blink to realize the AI had been talking while he sucked Bruce off, "that Mr. Stark has requested you bend Mr. Barton over the countertop, and fuck him in the ass."

Clint shivered. It was deliciously dirty to hear the snooty AI say 'fuck him in the ass'. He wondered if Tony would let JARVIS talk Clint through getting himself off, directing him in the quiet of his own room late one night, that English voice saying things like 'just like that, Mr. Barton. Fuck yourself like that. Harder, if you please Mr. Barton. Excellent'. Clint shivered again just thinking about it.

Bruce was looking at him, though, eyes wide and completely blown now, and Clint whined again when Bruce took his cock away. 

"Deposit day, eh?" Bruce said, and Clint loved how steady his voice was, even though Clint _knew_ how close to the edge Bruce had to be. His cock was full and leaking now, Clint's spit rolling down the shaft from when Bruce had forced him off. "You didn't tell me this, Clint. That was remiss of you."

Clint didn't really care about being fucked in the ass right then. He'd already been fucked just an hour ago. He wanted to suck Bruce off till he came, wanted to swallow him down until he choked again, wanted tears to well in his eyes because it would hurt, to take him down that far, but it would be worth it.

"No," Bruce said, and Clint didn't ask how Bruce knew what he had been thinking, knew it was in his eyes as he stared at Bruce's cock. "Up on your feet now – over the counter, please. We shouldn't displease our host, should we? That would be rude."

Clint groaned, but did as Bruce said. Bruce just chuckled and arranged Clint the way he liked, chest over the lab table and ass in the air.

"Ah yes, I see," Bruce murmured, and Clint shivered as he felt the plug being carefully pulled away. He whined, unable to help himself, because he didn't like the plug but that didn't mean he wanted it gone. He felt so _empty_ without it. 

But then Bruce was there, lining himself up, and his cock was pressing into Clint's ass, and Clint groaned and opened and Bruce was inside of him. And this was good, it was so good, because Bruce was fucking him now, and it was better than the plug, better than being empty, because now he was so _full_. Bruce was big and heavy, wider than Tony, and his cock was everywhere inside of Clint, stretching him out, stretching him so good.

Bruce grunted and fucked him, and Clint couldn't do much from his position, could only brace himself against the countertop and take it. His feet were barely brushing the floor, his toes bracing him just a little. He angled his hips as best he could. 

It didn't take Bruce long, he was already so hard and ready from Clint sucking him. A few more thrusts and he was pulsing inside of him, hot cum mixing with Tony's inside of Clint's ass.

Clint groaned and loved it, and then groaned again when Bruce, panting, levered himself off Clint's back and carefully replaced the plug. 

"Keep it in there," Bruce said, almost whispering into Clint's ear. "Thor's upstairs with Jane right now, and I bet you're ready to come, aren't you? He'll let you fuck her, if you're a good boy."

Clint shivered, all the way down to his toes, because nothing got to him the way 'good boy' did. He _was_ a good boy, because he had let Bruce put the plug back, even though he hated it. 

Bruce patted him again, and then got himself put back together. He was back on his stool and looking through the microscope again by the time Clint levered himself off the table. Clint reached down and pulled up his boxers up from where they had been pushed down around his ankles.

He wobbled on his way to the door, but Bruce didn't notice. He was already back to his experiments, the skin between his eyes calm and relaxed for now.

 

*

 

Clint took his time getting back upstairs. He was deliciously sore and wanted to sleep some more, but he'd napped for an hour after Tony had fucked him, and the thought of Jane and Thor upstairs goaded him on. He made his way to the common area, thinking he should at least grab a bite to eat first. He was getting hungry, and if he didn't eat now he wasn't sure when he'd get the chance to. Thor could fuck Jane for _days_.

But as soon as he stepped onto the common room floor, Clint was caught by the scene in front of him. Thor didn't have Jane tucked away in their quarters like he usually did. Instead the blonde giant had his lady lover spread out over the common room sofa, her hair trailing over the back of the couch as Thor knelt between her legs and sucked her.

Clint must have made some appreciative noise deep in his throat, because Thor looked up from his ministrations.

"Friend Clint!" he boomed, voice large and jovial as always. "Excellent timing! Come here and aid me, for the Lady Jane has great need, and I find this position too low for my purposes."

Jane tipped her head back over the back of the couch and watched him with dark eyes as Clint walked around the common room table and headed towards them. He had to agree that Thor, in his vast quantities, was a little too big to be kneeling in front of Jane on the couch. He was almost unable to stick his tongue inside her at that angle, and Clint easily went down on his knees in his place.

"Good," Thor said, one hand coming up to rest heavily on Clint's head. Clint shuddered and bent forward, licking once to be polite before diving in. Jane arched her back and moaned, her own arms folding back to grip the rear of the sofa.

"Excellent," Thor said, his voice deep and rumbling in Clint's ear. "Yes, suck her mightily, little Hawk. She has great need, and your excellent tongue will do her well."

Clint shivered again at the praise and bent himself to the task. He sucked and tongue-fucked Jane, her wet juices different than Natasha's. Jane was saltier, sweeter almost, and it was like candy to get to thrust his tongue deep inside of her.

Thor kept his hand on Clint's head as Clint sucked her. There was a rustle of fabric, and Clint didn't have to look to know that Thor was undoing his own clothes, the strange Asgardian day-wear slipping from his body.

Above him Jane raised her head and looked beyond Clint to meet Thor's eyes. Clint ignored her and kept up pressure on her clit. He felt like a tool between them, like a toy, like he was something Thor would use to get Jane off. He loved it. He didn't intrude on their eye-fucking, just kept licking and sucking at Jane while Thor stroked himself behind him.

"Excellent," Thor said to Clint finally, when his jaw was sore and Jane was so wet Tony was going to have to replace the couch again. Thor pulled back on his head, and Clint – panting a little – leaned back. Jane moaned a little, her hips coming off the couch. She hadn't come yet but she was close. 

“Fuck her now, little Hawk,” Thor said, his voice a rumble in his ear. “You fuck her and I shall fuck you and together we shall have ourselves a mighty epic.” 

Clint was hard again, enough to do the task, though he wasn’t sure if he could come. He stumbled up from his knees and braced himself on the edge of the couch. Jane spread her legs to make room for him, and Clint pressed the head of his cock into Jane’s wet folds. He groaned as he sank inside of her, her silky warmth enveloping him in a way he hadn’t felt all day.

Behind him, Clint could feel Thor lining up. Just as Clint began to get a rhythm going, Thor placed his large palm on Clint’s ass and spread his cheeks.

“Yes,” he hissed, catching sight of the plug in Clint’s ass. “Excellent.”

Clint groaned and tried to concentrate on fucking Jane. She moaned and writhed beneath him, and she was so wet it was hard to get purchase. Behind him Thor carefully removed the plug and pushed two fingers into Clint, his hand wet with some kind of lube. 

Thor fucked Clint carefully as he rocked against Jane. After a few thrusts he pulled his fingers out, and Clint shuddered to think of what was coming next.

A moment later Thor’s enormous cock pressed against Clint’s ass. He exhaled and let his head fall forward onto Jane's chest, willing himself to accommodate the long, thick weight. Thor was hung like a God of Thunder should be, and Clint knew why he had been toted as a fertility symbol for thousands of years.

Thor pushed himself slowly inside of him, careful not to injure but insistent that he fuck Clint as he wished. Clint breathed through his mouth and let him, his own cock still hard inside Jane’s wet warmth. She pushed up against him, seeking friction, and Clint gripped her hips. 

When he was all the way inside, Thor set the pace – a slow, gentle rock that grew swifter over time. Clint just shut his eyes and went with it, letting Thor behind him push him into Jane’s sweet embrace.

He was a tool between them, a human buffer between Thor and his mortal love. He rocked into Jane, Thor fucking him from behind. He lost track of time, knowing only the push and pull of the cock in his ass, the soft sighs and grunts of Jane below him. 

Finally Thor tipped him forward and Clint braced himself on either side of Jane's hips. Two hard, sharp thrusts later and the god was coming inside of him, his thick cock softening as he spent himself inside of Clint.

Clint grunted and took it as best he could. Beneath him Jane cried out as he pressed stiff against her. Clint felt her inner walls buckle and she came with a cry. 

Clint rocked against her, easing her through her orgasm. He was still semi-hard himself, but he wasn’t going to come, not so soon. With a grunt, Thor pulled himself out of Clint’s ass and carefully replaced the plug.

Thor leaned down to kiss the space between Clint’s shoulder blades, then lifted him as one would a child. He placed Clint on the floor beside the couch. The rug Tony had laid down was nearly as soft as the sofa, and Clint went willingly.

Above him, Thor knelt next to Jane and kissed her tenderly. She smiled up at him as the last of her shocks faded, and Thor mouthed endearments into her neck. Clint watched them, blinking. He felt himself come back from a place far away.

Eventually, he levered himself off the floor and stumbled to his feet. Thor didn’t bother to put out a hand to help him, rapt as he was with his lovely Lady Jane. Clint shivered and bent down to pick up his discarded boxers, sliding them up and over his achingly sore ass.

The day had been delicious, but he would have to have words with Tony about waiting a while before doing it again. He had enough left in him for a few more rounds, but then he’d have to sleep for a week or it would start to affect his work performance.

Still, that was Tony, Bruce, and Thor down – not to mention Natasha and Jane. Clint decided to head towards where he knew the last two members of his team were hiding, and on the way vowed to get a snack.

He made it into a kitchen this time and fetched himself a sandwich before wandering to Phil’s office. Tony had built their handler his own floor as an incentive to move into the Tower with the team after news of Phil’s recovery had made the rounds. Phil’s only demand had been a personal office.

Tony – in true Tony style – had outdone himself. The dream office was everything Phil could have hoped for – dark chocolate wood panelling and wall-to-wall bookshelves. A large, black couch filled the space and tasteful, but priceless artwork adorned the walls. Phil’s desk was large enough to make an accountant proud, and the many hidden compartments were keyed to Phil’s specific genetic fingerprint.

There was also room under the desk for an extra-large sized dog pillow and enough leg room for a decent blow-job. Tony had spared no expense.

Phil looked up from his desk when Clint paused at the entrance of his office. He was filling out paperwork in triplicate, multiple-colour pens held between each delicate finger. Even through his exhaustion, the sight of him was enough to stir Clint’s desire again. 

Phil cocked an eyebrow as Clint leaned against the doorway. “Here for a nap on the couch or the pillow?” he asked, his eyes kind and a little wicked.

Clint blinked at him sleepily and finished off the last bite of his sandwich. “Pillow, if the space isn't occupied,” he answered, walking forward.

Phil shook his head and shifted his chair. Clint crossed the office and saw his pillow tucked underneath the heavy desk. “Steve's currently hanging out in Stark’s lab,” Phil explained as Clint dropped onto the floor and crawled underneath the desk to reach the comfortable fabric. His pillow was fluffy and purple, while Steve’s was red, white, and blue. 

Clint had been surprised when Steve admitted that he liked to sleep near people, but he supposed it made sense. Steve had grown up with people around, first his mother and then his best friend. After that he had been in the army where it was basically impossible to have your own room. He had even travelled the States with a gaggle of pretty girls, and Clint knew Steve had fucked at least half of them.

Steve liked to sleep in Phil’s office because he could listen to another person breathing. Clint liked to sleep in Phil’s office because it was _Phil_. 

He curled up on the pillow and heard Phil chuckle as he repositioned his chair against his desk. “Sleep, Barton,” Phil said, his hand coming down to pet Clint's head. “I’ll keep watch for now.”

Clint smiled, closed his eyes, and slept.

 

*

 

He awoke several hours later feeling sore but refreshed. There was a pressure in his ass that he couldn’t remember and – oh yeah, Deposit Day. 

Phil was still working at his desk, humming slightly to himself as he sorted papers. Clint grinned and inched over to his ankles, pressing his mouth against the thin sliver of revealed skin. Phil's hand came down to pet his head and Clint sighed in pleasure as the strong fingers massaged his scalp.

"Done enough work for now, boss?" Clint asked, arching into the touch.

"Mmm, maybe," Phil temporized. Clint heard him put down his pen and grinned, ready when Phil pushed his chair back. "Can you make it worth my while?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed, because he fucking well could. His lips were chapped and his ass was sore, but Tony had issued a challenge and Clint wasn't about to back down. 

Clint crawled forward, maneuvering himself until he was on his knees in front of Phil's chair. Clint kissed his way up Phil's leg, loving the feel of the expensive suit under his bruised lips. 

Phil's hands came down on his head as Clint reached Phil's groin. He mouthed at Phil's length through his pants before pulling back, and used his teeth to undo the zipper of Phil's pants.

"Oh, yes," Phil groaned as Clint licked him through the thin fabric of his boxers. He shifted when Clint went to undo his belt. "No," he said, "no hands. You've shown what you can do – make this more interesting than my paperwork."

Clint huffed against Phil's pant leg and glared up at the senior agent. "I am always more interesting than your paperwork." 

"You're definitely prettier," Phil agreed. His eyes turned hard. "Get my belt off now, Barton. No hands."

Clint licked once at Phil's cock through his boxers before he did as Phil ordered, ignoring the way Phil using his command voice always make him hard. He bit at Phil's belt as best he could, dragging the heavy leather through the loops.

"Good boy," Phil breathed, his hands gentle again on Clint's head. "Good, beautiful boy."

Clint shut his eyes to gather his self-control. He mouthed at Phil's hard cock, worming the boxers apart with his tongue until Phil sprung out through the slit in his boxers.

"That's it," Phil said as Clint licked his way up and down the shaft. "No hands, just lick it. Good boy."

Clint groaned and fit his mouth over the head of Phil's cock, taking it deeper in his mouth as Phil's hips snapped up. He let Phil fuck his mouth for a moment, revelling in the taste and feel of his handler as Clint did his best to suck him off.

Two sharp knocks echoed on the door. "Phil? I'm sorry have you seen – oh."

Phil's hands pulled at Clint's head when he stilled, reminding him to keep going. Clint grinned around Phil's cock, enjoying the way Phil's dick went that extra little bit hard at the sight of Captain America.

"Yes, Captain?" Phil asked, Clint still sucking away at his cock. "Was there something you wanted?"

Clint was willing to bet Steve was flushed bright red right now. No matter how filthy Steve liked to be, he still had the capacity to be embarrassed by things.

"Um, yes. I was looking for Clint? Tony's declared it Deposit Day."

"Any you were looking to make your deposit?" Phil asked. He looked down at Clint, who didn't make the mistake of stopping again. "Hmm," he hummed, his hand moving to grasp the base of his cock. "I supposed I could spare him for a few minutes."

"You don't have to," Steve said quickly. "I mean, um – "

He broke off, but Clint could hear the smile in Phil's voice. "You're right, of course. Good tactics, Captain. Clint," he said, and Clint pulled off. He looked up and gave Phil a cheeky grin. Phil slapped him in the face gently with his cock. 

"Move back, now, and take off your pants. The good Captain needs a few minutes of your time."

Clint peered over the edge of the desk to see Steve standing there waiting. He was indeed bright red, and he had a bulge in his pants that his workout sweats did nothing to hide.

"For you, sir? Anything."

Clint slid the boxers he was wearing down over his hips and threw them onto the pillow underneath Phil's desk. Phil backed his desk chair away to give Steve more room, and Clint follolwed on his knees. 

He took the head of Phil's cock back into his mouth, putting all his concentration into sucking Phil off as he heard Steve get ready behind him.

Finally, Clint heard the click of a cap being removed, and then there were two blunt, slick fingers pulling the plug from his ass. Clint moaned around Phil's cock as the plug was freed, and then groaned again as Steve plunged two fingers into his ass.

He was sore, no doubt about it. It still felt ridiculously good, though, to have Steve's fingers in his ass while he sucked Phil's cock.

"That's good," Phil breathed as he watched the two of them. "He won't need much prep, Captain."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, his voice heavy with desire. A third finger joined the other two. "He's so ready."

"He's already been fucked today by Tony and Bruce, not to mention Thor," Phil said as Clint tried not to lose his rhythm while Steve pumped his fingers in and out of his ass. " I understand Natasha had her wicked way with him as well."

"The Tower bicycle," Steve muttered, but it was said with love. Clint grinned and ran his tongue up and down Phil's shaft. Steve was just jealous it wasn't his Deposit Day.

Finally, Steve's fingers withdrew and then the blunt head of Steve's cock nudged at Clint's hole. Clint braced himself against Phil's knees and did his best to relax as Steve thick cock pressed inside of him. 

Steve wasn't as huge as Thor, but he was gloriously thick. He stretched Clint in every good way, pausing only for a minute before building a rhythm.

Clint tried to brace against the relentless pressure of it, but it was all he could do to keep his mouth on Phil's dick. Steve had a way of really getting into sex – he reached up and twisted Clint's nipples as he pounded into him. Clint let his head drop forward and tongued at Phil's balls as Steve just started _fucking_ him.

Finally, Steve gave a wordless cry and came. Clint tried to angle his hips to get a better push at his prostate as Steve stiffened behind him, but he couldn't manage it. He groaned in frustration as Steve's dick twitched inside him and then withdrew. 

"He's all yours, Phil."

"Excellent," Phil said, his voice rough. Clint looked imploringly up at him as Phil's hand came down to clutch the base of his cock. 

Phil's pupils were blown, his lips slick where he had been biting at them while Steve fucked Clint's hole. Behind him, Clint heard Steve stand up and leave, but his eyes were trained on Phil.

Phil cleared his throat. "On the desk, Barton," he ordered. Clint quirked a smirk and scrambled to his feet. He moved to turn around and brace himself over the desk, but Phil's hand on his arm stopped him.

"No," the senior agent said. "Face me, then lean back. I want to see your face as I fuck you."

Clint groaned in anticipated pleasure and obeyed. He hitched himself back on the desk, bringing his legs up and letting them fall open as Phil lined himself up against Clint's hole.

"Have you been a good boy today?" Phil asked as he rubbed his cock over Clint's ass.

Clint arched his back and pushed himself into Phil's dick as much as he could. "Yes, sir," he breathed.

Phil hummed but didn't say anything, reaching for the lube Steve had left on the corner of his desk. He drizzled some over the head of his cock, and then let some fall over Clint's hole. He smeared the lube around with his dick. 

"Really good?" Phil pressed. "Have you let Tony and Bruce fuck you today? Do you have their come deep inside of you?" 

"Yes," Clint breathed again, grinding down as best he could against Phil's dick. 

"And Thor?" Phil went on. "You let his giant cock fuck you, didn't you, Clint?"

"I did," Clint agreed, and then keened when Phil rewarded him by pushing the head of his cock into Clint's ass. "Oh fuck, _Phil_...!"

"It was good, letting them fuck you?" Phil asked, panting as he pushed himself slowly into Clint's body and then pulled part way out again, setting up a gentle, persistent rhythm. "You'd let them fuck you again, wouldn't you?"

"Every goddamn day," Clint agreed breathlessly, watching as Phil's cock disappeared into his body. He could _feel_ Phil inside of him, fucking him and, oh, god, it felt so good.

"And Captain America," Phil went on. He pulled halfway out and then thrust in again, dragging a groan from Clint's raw throat. "You liked it when he fucked you. You liked his huge cock."

"It was such – oh – such a good cock," Clint moaned as Phil fucked him. "It was so good to have it inside of me."

"And yet none of them let you come, did they Barton?" Phil fucked him steadily, slowly driving Clint insane. "None of them gave you that release."

"Nat," Clint started, and then broke off when Phil fucked him harder. "Oh, god! Nat, she – she let me come. She said she didn't care, and so I did. It was awesome."

"Oh, yes," Phil agreed, pounding into him now. His voice was breathless. "Natasha is always good to you, isn't she? Natasha and I, we know what you need."

"You do," Clint agreed, hissing in appreciation as Phil pulled half out again and then thrust deep into him. "You always give me what I need, sir. Oh, Phil. Please!"

"Please what, Clint?" Phil huffed as he set up another steady rhythm. "Use your words, boy."

"I need, I need you to let me come," Clint begged. He tried to squirm in Phil's grip but the senior agent had him neatly pinned against the desk. 

"You _need_ me to?"

"Please, sir, please. You always give me what I need. Please let me come."

"You'll wait till I tell you to, agent?" Phil asked, his hand coming around, slick with lube, to grasp Clint's cock.

Clint swore and bucked into Phil's hand. The competing pressures of Phil's cock in his ass and Phil's hand on his dick conspired to drive him insane. "Yes," he gasped. "Yes, of course I will, just please, please _Phil_."

"Good boy," Phil breathed. He jerked Clint closer and changed the angle, thrusting his cock hard against Clint's prostate. Clint swore and bit his lip, tasting blood. 

"You're such a good boy, Clint. Such a good, beautiful boy. Do you want to come now, Clint? Do you want to come for me?"

"Yes," Clint begged. "Oh please, oh yes, oh Phil. Please, daddy. Please, let me come."

"Come now," Phil ordered, his voice thick and deep. "Come now, Clint. Come for daddy."

"Oh – god – !" Clint arched his back as he shuddered and came. Come splashed onto Phil's hand as he stroked Clint's cock, his dick still pushing relentlessly inside him and against his prostate. "Oh, _fuck_!"

Phil snapped his hips forward twice more, then held himself stiff as he came in Clint's ass. Clint tipped his head back and tried to catch his breath as Phil's hips jerked against him, milking the come out of his dick and into Clint's body.

"Oh, fuck," Phil echoed as he finished, his head dipping down to land in the hollow of Clint's collar bone. "Clint," he breathed, a benediction, and Clint's arms came up to hold him. 

Phil brought his arms around in turn, and they breathed for a moment in silence. Finally, Phil pulled gently out, and Clint stifled a cry as his ass contracted now that it was empty.

Clint moved to get up, but Phil stopped him. He let Clint rest on his desk while he went to the adjoining washroom for a cloth. He cleaned them both with warm water, and then carefully drew Clint's boxers back up and over his abused ass.

"Mmm," Clint murmured as Phil pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Bed?"

Phil chuckled. "You just slept for two hours under my desk."

"Fuck you," Clint mumbled, smiling. "I just got fucked five times by five different people, and come twice in less than a day. I need more than a nap."

Phil kissed him again, on the lips this time, and added a little tongue. "You _did_ just get fucked by five different people, and Natasha, of course. I supposed you deserve an early bedtime."

Clint shivered at _that tone_ in Phil's voice, the one that fueled most of his daddy-related fantasies. "Come to bed with me?" 

Phil kissed him again, lightly this time. "Of course," he said, then helped Clint from his desk. He cocked an eyebrow at the scattered paperwork. "No point trying to rescue this today."

Clint threw him a cocky grin. "I'd apologize for the mess, but you _are_ the one who told me to get on the desk, boss."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "I am, at that. Now move, agent. I'm right behind you."

"Yes, sir," Clint said, and turned. His ass twinged, but it was a good kind of pain. He wondered how long it would be before Tony declared it Deposit Day again.


End file.
